


Impromptu

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Reader learns some shocking news when a case lands her in the hospital.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	Impromptu

There were few things I enjoyed less about my job than foot chases. For starters, I’ve never really been a ‘runner.’ Give me a gun and I could do some serious damage, but chasing after grown men through city streets? It’s never been my thing.

Unfortunately, a side effect of partnering with my boyfriend is that Spencer Reid was an _even worse_ runner than me. Seriously, the man’s pretty much half legs and he still has the coordination of a goddamn unmanned firehose. So when it came to me, Spencer, and a foot chase, it was up to me to use brute force, while he used that memory of his to find all the possible routes and shortcuts in that map we had seen the day before.

Which is how I ended up alone in the middle of an alleyway, staring at the brick wall ahead of me with no sign of the person I’d been chasing. I clutched my gun tightly while my lungs struggled to fill within the confines the bulletproof vest. I hated to admit it, but it seemed to be getting tighter each time I put it on.

Spencer had mentioned my change of appetite, but… Could it really be that noticeable? I shook my head, trying to return to the current potentially life-threatening situation instead of worrying about my weight. But even the action of shaking my head made me dizzy, and before I knew it there were heavy footsteps behind me.

I prayed that it was Spencer catching up to me, but in my heart, I knew it wasn’t. I was intimately familiar with the sound of his footsteps, and those that were fast approaching me were entirely too loud and too silent at once. I spun around, bracing myself for the body I was fully expecting to run into me at that point. And sure enough, it was only a matter of seconds before the man barreled into me with his whole body.

But the pain of approximately two hundred pounds crashing into me was _nothing_ compared to the way my skull smacked into the pavement. Luckily, I had managed to move enough that my shoulder took the brunt of the impact, but it didn’t stop the wave of frantic stars and blackness taking over my vision.

“(Y/n)!” 

Spencer sounded so close yet so far away; my name in his panicked voice echoed through my mind while I tried to get the world to stop spiraling around me. The next thing I heard was the sound of gunshots cracking through the alley, followed by the pained groans of the same man I’d been chasing.

“I got him!”

_Emily? When did she get here?_

“(Y/n), are you alright?” Spencer’s voice broke through the delirium, his soft hands cupping my face as he gingerly lifted me off the ground and onto his lap.

“I think that stupid bastard gave me a fuckin’ concussion.” I spat, my vision continuing to spin and nausea rocking my stomach.

Spencer’s laugh was a mixture of relief and concern, his hand searching for the point of impact on my head.

“Well, at least you’ve still got that mouth of yours.” He joked, clearly referencing my colorful vocabulary. But it wasn’t entirely my fault— I definitely had a concussion, which was the perfect excuse for lowered inhibitions.

Suddenly my vision was blinded by the light on his phone. “Spencer, what the fuck!” I whined, struggling under his hand on my chin while he carefully observed my pupils.

“We should take you to a hospital for a CT scan. You’re bleeding and I was worried about you before this, anyway.”

“ _Fine_.” I groaned at the suggestion because I knew there was no way out of it. Spencer would force me to go to the doctor even if he had to drag me against my will. And honestly, at the time I was too tired to fight it, anyway.

On the way to the hospital, I was surprised that I was actually able to stay awake. Of course, Spencer spouting very loud and odd facts every time he saw me nodding off didn’t help. I wanted to remind him that his rants usually made people fall asleep, but we both knew how fond I was of them.

Time felt funny, and reality was distorted at best. So I held onto Spencer’s hand when we finally pulled into the emergency room parking lot, trusting him to lead me wherever I needed to go.

The cold, sterile nature of hospitals was always a bit unsettling. We were usually here for way more dramatic reasons. In comparison this seemed so… mundane. Domestic.

They made me do the normal round of tests before they let me into a machine. Despite the logistical problems with trying to pee in a cup with a goddamn concussion, it went smoothly.

“I love you, Spencer.” The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, not that I wanted to. It wasn’t the first time we’d said them, but it still felt strange to do it so randomly.

“Oh.” He chirped, clearly equally caught off guard by the sudden confession. “I love you, too.”

The silence that stretched between us while waiting in the exam room should have been comfortable, but the silence sounded so much louder than normal with the ringing in my ears.

“Why are you worried about me?” I slurred, tugging on his hand that rested in mine even as he sat in the chair besides the exam table.

He remained firmly in his seat, letting me swing our arms around with a small smile. “I mean, you definitely have a concussion—“

“No, I meant before.”

“Oh… Well, you know.” The blank stare he received in response told him that I did not, in fact, know. He suddenly became very nervous, clearing his throat and shifting slightly away from me before he started to talk, slowly and cautiously. “You’ve… had an increased appetite and you’ve… put on weight. Your moods have been more erratic than usual. You keep saying you’re tired.”

I grabbed his hand tighter, preventing him from moving any farther away from me. My eyes narrowed into a glare, I struggled to focus on his face when I asked, “Are you calling me fat and lazy?”

“No! God, no. You’re beautiful.” He squeaked, bringing his other hand to where ours were joined, trying to soothe me with gentle sweeps of his thumb over the back of my hand. “I’m just worried there might be something else wrong. You never know, thyroid problems or nutrient deficiencies can do a lot of damage an—“

“You know what else can do a lot of damage?” Interrupting him again, I weakly slapped my hand over top of his. “My fists.”

“Trust me. _I know_.” He laughed, his mouth twisting into an unsure pout when he spotted the dried blood in my hair.

But there was no reason for him to worry about me. It wasn’t the first time I’d face planted on asphalt, and I’m sure it wouldn’t be the last. If the football players can play for years, I could handle this job awhile longer.

Tugging harder on his hands, I swayed gently in place before issuing a whiny, yet gleeful demand. “Come kiss me.”

Spencer didn’t think twice, standing up and wrapping his arms around me with all the warmth and love in the world. His lips were just as gentle, filled with admiration and fondness.

Normally one kiss would turn into several until we’d fallen to pieces with each other, but in that moment it didn’t. It was a quiet understanding, a promise that everything would always be okay so long as we had each other.

I could have stayed forever with him just like that, but unfortunately the hospital had other plans.

“Hello Ms. (Y/l/n)!” The woman happily chirped, the sound like nails on a chalkboard to my damaged brain. 

Forgetting to speak slowly to try and maintain the little filter I had left, I was already annoyed by this whole process. “Hello, is it CT scan time already?” I droned, still holding onto Spencer’s arm while he moved aside to give the physician access.

“Hm? Oh, we actually decided to move you to an MRI.” She spoke so nonchalantly, flipping through the papers in her hand before turning to the computer. “Did no one tell you? We should get you in a gown.”

Spencer quirked an eyebrow in that adorably perplexed expression. “…Wait, why an MRI?”

The woman froze in place, slowly turning to look at the two of us. I could see her eyes sweeping, looking for rings or any other indication besides our physical contact for an intimate relationship. “I’m sorry, is this your husband?” She finally asked.

“Uhhh no, he’s not…” I muttered, Spencer’s hand gripping mine tighter while I spoke, “What’s up?”

“Oh.” There was a long pause, and each of us just seemed to grow even more panicked in the quiet. The clicking of her mouse got louder and faster while she double and triple checked the records that were too far and too small to read. “We got your test results back. Someone was supposed to tell you.”

“What’s wrong?” My voice gave away the massive spike of anxiety, but it was still nothing compared to the way Spencer’s eyes widened with a realization seconds before she spoke again.

“Nothing is wrong! You had a positive pregnancy test.”

With a slackened jaw and a vacant expression, my brain tried to play back the words that seemed so simple. I wondered if it was the concussion or just the genuine shock that had more to do with my poor comprehension.

“You’re… s-she’s…” Spencer stuttered, his face bouncing back and forth between the two of us.

“I’m pregnant?” I repeated, a slow, bewildered smile stretching across my face. My heart raced in my chest. It felt like my entire bloated body had suddenly filled with the lightest air. Everything felt simpler, brighter, better.

The physician seemed relieved by the smile, considering she’d just dropped a bombshell on us without any warning. “It looks that way!” She confirmed.

“I-I can’t believe it, I—“

Spencer was still short circuiting, and the woman and I shared a quick chuckle at his overwhelmed reaction.

“Can we have a sec alone?”

“Sure thing,” she said with an understanding nod, “I’ll be back in a minute; I’ll grab you a gown.”

Once the door clicked, I turned to see my boyfriend still staring wide eyed and with an open mouth at the door.

“Spencer?” I said quietly, trying to control the smile that seemed glued to my face. “Are you oka—“

The words were caught in his mouth, which crashed against mine with the utmost passion. I nearly fell over from the force, but his arms were squeezing the life out of me in a giant bear hug that made a laugh bubble through my chest.

Giving into the ecstasy of his reaction, my hands laced through his hair, holding him as close to me as possible.

This kiss was sloppy, frenzied, and fun. He felt like sunshine and happiness and love. I melted in his embrace, the pain of my throbbing head melting to nothing compared to the pure euphoria of him holding me.

Spencer pulled away just enough to look me in the eyes, one of his hands coming up to cup the undamaged side of my face.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” It sounded like a prayer, and part of me wondered if he was even talking to me and not some unknown deity.

I chuckled when he went to kiss me again, forcing the kiss to stay short this time so I could ask for clarification. “Thanks for what?” I asked, brushing his hair out of his face where it had fallen in his fervor.

“For loving me. For being here, for-for giving me this I—“ His voice caught in his throat, his tongue moving faster than his breath would allow. He shook his head, tears starting to well in his eyes. “I love you so much, (y/n).”

“I love you, too.” I said, my hands working to wipe the tears as they fell from his eyes.

He finally gave a full, toothy smile, his breath heavy and uneven. “I’m so happy.”

“Hey, if you’re so happy then _stop crying._ ” I ordered in a joking manner. At least, it was mostly a joke. But it also was a serious request, because the longer I looked at those red-rimmed eyes, the quicker tears pooled in my eyes. 

“That’s not fair – You’re crying too!” He whined, mirroring my action and letting his thumb stop any tears before they made it too far.

“Yeah, but I’m allowed to cry…” I laughed. The tears that rolled down my face carried with them any trepidation about what the future holds. “‘Cause _I’m pregnant._ ”


End file.
